Dream A Dream
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: "We don't know what you want, Dante," between kisses and sucks at his earlobe and the occasional exaggerated gasp, the human declared. "You're not making yourself clear enough." Everyday stuff showing stupidity and what the power of boredom is capable of doing to two women. Bantering. Minimally implied Dante/Lady/Trish.


**Dream A Dream**

* * *

"Pay attention to me," a voice demanded rather urgently, almost with indignation.

But it was difficult. Dante wasn't aware of what was really happening, but it was _good. Very _good_. _It felt as though he was being touched everywhere at the same time and it was driving him crazy.

"No, not there~!" another female voice said in mock protest, faking whimpers.

He bucked up his hips a bit, grinned and heaved a pleasured sigh.

The feminine voice that always came out as if in a breath, smooth. Its owner, when hearing the happy whine coming from him, cackled and trailed a path down his navel with her fingernail.

At that, they both heard him half-moan and half-growl, and then gasp and purr as one of them moaned against his ear and the other tickled his belly button with the tip of her index finger in a circle motion, sometimes going lower, only to go up to his abs again and deny him any kind of release.

"We don't know what you want, Dante," between kisses and sucks at his earlobe and the occasional exaggerated gasp, the human declared. "You're not making yourself clear enough."

"Fuck..." he exhaled, voice so low it was hard to hear it.

Both women chuckled and stopped touching and making sounds.

Instead, they just decided to pet his hair now and watch his every move intently, as if he was an interesting specimen locked inside a cage.

"Hmm...~"

Another unabashed moan. Dante shifted and twitched his hips up in a silent plea. Yet they hadn't even done 'anything' to him.

At all.

When Dante slept, he sometimes wore a loopsided grin that looked like the one he used when he wanted to piss Lady (or Nero, when the kid was around) off. It was pretty unsettling to see, if someone didn't know about this. When his dreams didn't consist of nightmares, he was fun to watch.

Really, _really_ fun to watch. Or at the very least, just _interesting_.

"Hm~, don't, there's enough Dante for all you~." he mumbled as he stirred in his sleep rather uncomfortably.

Dante, being fast asleep, snoring soundly and occasionally blurting out incoherent sentences, was oblivious that two pairs of blue and mismatched eyes were watching him and hearing him speak in dreams -also oblivious to the fact that the owners of those peering eyes were practically molesting him, but that was another thing.

The two women were kneeling before his sleeping form, laughing quietly so he didn't wake up, sometimes tracing their fingertips around that messy hair of his half-playfully and half-lovingly, and sometimes tracing them around lower parts of his body. As they did so, they often whispered sweet nothings and moaned in his ear, encouraging him and his livid imagination to keep the wet dream alive.

Just like they had done before.

His reactions were, truth be told, _hilarious, _or at least fun enough that neither of them got bored after almost half an hour of watching him. Dante was a fun creature. Since neither of the huntresses were potential danger, his devil side didn't feel like waking him up and going ballistic on them.

He was having fun, after all.

"So..." The blonde was the first who talked after the spending thirty minutes of teasing him while laughing her ass off with her companion. In a hushed, breathy voice, she continued; "Should we wake him up or somethin' already? It might start to become awkward for him." She stared at his pants unashamedly.

"Nah," Lady retorted. "He's happier this way."

And so, both women kept on kneeling before the sleeping man in the couch while they cackled at his oh-so-vast imagination and manipulated his mind some more.

This might get interesting when he wakes up, Trish thought with amusement.

...

...Then again, what kind of excuse would they use when asked?

Yep, definitely _interesting._

* * *

**A/N: *cough* I needed to write something that could draw me out of this sour mood I'm in today... so this retarded fic was born... :3 Hohoho~! … … … Oh, wait, I shouldn't be proud of this D: But don't throw me stuff ;A; I just think DMC need a bit more of stupid fluff (? lol) such as this. Or... no, just stupid everyday tales. A break from all the seriousness. Yeah. And I'm a bad person for not writing if Dante got a happy ending in the end... I think I misused an idea for a PWP ;A;. Then again, while I know this is no masterpiece, I hope this was, at least, somewhat.. enjoyable? Or tolerable? How should I feel? TT**

**Implied Dante/Lady/Trish. Geez, I really love this threesome (even though I'm a hardcore DxL fan). However, this was really implicit and... ...Well. I might try to write something better for them ;A;. Truth be told, I'm already thinking for a better drabble, longer and more serious, though I don't know if I should make it with Dante/Lady/Trish or Dante/Lady/Vergil ;A;. Decisions, decisions... I love those two threesomes ;A;. Suggestions? Or perhaps I should try another pairing instead?**

**And... am I the only one who thinks Lady and Trish are a pair of teasy bitches? :3 No, I'm sure I'm not.**


End file.
